


Hey Jealousy

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Kinda, Omega Reader, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Smut in Pt 2, Vampire Erik, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: The past is gone but something might be foundTo take its place





	1. Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask that I got on tumblr ('CAN WE HAVE SOME HOT AF MAD JEALOUS WEREWOLF BF?????') and I thought it should be included here.
> 
> If I do this right and somehow get it to be in the order that I want it to be in, good, excellent, 100%.
> 
> If not, this takes place sometime between 'Taking Up Your Mouth (So You Breathe Through Your Nose') [The last part of 'A Little Wolf Party']' and 'Mirror, Mirror' [The one where he gets her a mirror so she can see her reflection after she's been through a depressive episode]. Bucky is still a hugely possessive fuck here and his omega is starting to feel the repercussions.

The human whistles to himself as he moves through the forest blindly looking for any prey that he'd caught in one of his traps. He makes so much noise as he clomps on the ground, his heavy boots, and thick, downy coat rustling and thumping in time with his footsteps. 

He notices that he has caught a giant rabbit, and he grins to himself, pleased at his catch. She watches him from her perch in a tree, hidden well, despite the lack of foliage aiding her. She hates human hunters. They always went after the most innocent of creatures. She'd watched only twenty minutes before as this rabbit struggled to free itself before succumbing to its injuries after only a few seconds. 

The human bends down to retrieve his catch, looking all kinds of pleased with himself, and she takes her chance to attack. Leaping from the tree, she sails down silently and triumphantly, letting her fangs slip from her gums. She lands in the grass and stalks towards the human, who is still busy with his trap. 

She is about to take the human down when she sees a blur of movement and then another vampire is on  _her_  prey, wrestling for a brief moment until the vampire starts to drink and the human is dead. 

She scowls and stalks forward angrily. She waits until the vampire looks up at her before she speaks.

“That was mine!” she says heatedly in German.

The vampire lifts a delicate eyebrow and wipes his mouth the best that he can.

“As they say: too little, too late.”

“You are always stealing my meals,” she grumbles. “What the hell, Erik? Don’t you have enough blood in YOUR territory?“

Erik, whose last name she thinks is Lehnsherr, but it is really Eisenhardt, shakes his head at her. Blood glistens on his chin, and she unconsciously steps forward, her eyes trained on it. She licks her lips.

"The humans have all but run off. It turns out that they are on to us,” he says.

“I told you that it was a bad idea to hole up with an entire group of us,” she points out. “You and Charles are so young and reckless. I’m surprised you haven’t been caught yet.”

Erik had been turned into a vampire only in 1950 after he was a prisoner of the Nazis and the Warsaw Ghetto in Poland. He is still a child in her eyes and still quite dangerous. He and his husband Charles (who is even younger than Erik) still hunt with wild abandon, still eat as many humans as they can at one time, again run wild, and again act as rashly as a human would. They even gathered a group of vampires together and lived with them in an old, derelict house. The house is very close to a town of humans and a horrible choice in her mind.

“We are quick enough to evade capture,” Erik says. “Charles can anticipate the humans even before I can.”

“How is Charles anyway?” she asks.

Even vampires cannot retain the use of their legs.

“He is doing fine. I am hunting for him today as well. He has been hungrier than normal. I hope that is a good thing.” Erik pauses, sniffing the air. “Wait a minute. Have you mated with an animal?”

“A werewolf, yes. I am his ‘omega.’ His name is Bucky,” she answers.

Erik stares hard at her. “Little Sister, tell me you did not fall for him. Alpha wolves use their omegas as nothing more than a breeding factory.”

“I thought that too, but, Erik, I love him. And he loves me.”

“Does he treat you well?” Erik asks, his eyes narrowed.

“Very. Bucky is sweet and quite kind. We do things together that I have not done in decades.”

“You smell happier. I do not think I have known you to be this happy before,” Erik concedes.

“I am! I am happy, Erik," she smiles ruefully, "You were right, you know. All those years ago. Life is worse when you spend it all alone.”

“You are the oldest vampire that I have ever met. It is about time that you find somebody to love you,” Erik says gruffly.

Impulsively, she steps into Erik’s space and wraps him up in a hug. He stiffens for merely a moment before he accepts her her embrace. He even curls one arm around her, which, for Erik, is monumental. 

(From behind a tree, Bucky feels his blood run cold as he watches them. He’d caught up to his sweet omega a while ago; hoping to surprise her and take her out on a date. Instead, he stumbles upon this. He wishes he could understand them, but they are speaking in what sounds to him to be German. He growls noiselessly; possessiveness and jealousy are overwhelming him.)

“What did you say his name was?” Erik asks her.

“Bucky,” she says.

“A fitting name for a dog.”

“That’s what I said!” 

They smile at each other, fondness painted across both of their faces.

“It is good to see you, Little Sister,” Erik says.

He calls her that because he was a year older than her (twenty-one) when he was turned. She appreciates it more than she lets on. She pretends it annoys her when it really doesn't. 

“You too. Do you need help hunting for Charles?” she asks.

Erik shakes his head. “No. Thank you though. I should get going. The sun will be up before we know it. How far away from home are you?”

“Pretty far. But I will make it back in time. Be safe, all right? I will see you again,” she says.

They hug again, tighter, and Erik, strangely affectionate today, kisses the top of her head. A loud growl reverberates through the forest, and the two look up, confused.

“I better go. I think your 'alpha’ has caught up to you,” Erik says.

“Bye!” she calls after him as he begins to run, “Tell everyone that I said hello!”

She waits until she cannot sense Erik anymore before she turns around and heads in the direction that she heard Bucky growl.

She hears him creep up behind her and feels him plaster himself to her back, still growling lowly.

“What th’ fuck was that?  _Who_  th’ fuck was that?” Bucky asks angrily.

“Erik,” she tells him mildly. “He’s a vampire too.”

“Yeah, I could see that. What th’ fuck were you doin’, touching 'im like that, huh?”

She rolls her eyes. “It was just a hug, Buck. We haven’t seen each other in years.”

“He kissed you!” Bucky spits.

“Yeah, on the top of my head! What is wrong with you? Why are you getting so worked up over this?” she asks, irritated.

Bucky snarls and turns her around roughly, pushing her into a tree and making her yelp. Her scent is turning fiery and hot as she starts to get angry, but that is the least of Bucky's worries. The smell of the other vamp is all over her, and his hindbrain is going crazy, yelling its displeasure and stilling all other (more rational) thoughts in Bucky’s head. He wants to claim his omega again and roughly show her who she belongs to.  _Him._ She belongs to him!

“I can smell it all over you- the wantin',” Bucky says roughly. “Don’t try an’ hide it. You ever fucked ‘im?”

“Are you serious right now?” she hisses.

“Did you fuck ‘im?!” he yells.

“No, I have never fucked him!” she yells."And even if I did, why is it any of your fucking business?"

“But you want a' fuck him, don’t ya? Don’ lie to me! You are _mine_ , you hear me? Damn it, do ya know how I feel whenever we go anywhere an’ I get to watch all th’ men in th’ room slobber over ya? D’ya know how that makes me fuckin’ look? Fuck, it makes me look like an alpha who can’t handle his omega!” Bucky hollers. “All these guys want ya an’ you jus’ let ‘em look an’ touch ya! Why? You like th’ attention or somethin’? Is that it? Fuck, you… You’re four hundred years old! How many people have ya fucked before me?”

It isn't fair, it just isn't fair! He sees the eyes that follow her everywhere she goes. Sees the way she bewitches every creature, human or not, that she meets. Her beauty is not conventional, not in the sense that today's supermodels and Hollywood A-listers are. Nevertheless, she is the kind of beautiful that lasts lifetimes. She'd look just as good in 2019 as she would in the Middle Ages. She's transcendent and seductive in a way that shows her true age. All her long years alone has taught her to hone her craft. She can curl her lips into a certain smile and have fifty people fawning over her in a second. Bucky  _loathes_ it. 

“Stop!” she hollers right back.

“Three hundred people? Five hundred? Huh? Tell me!”

“Bucky! Shut up!”

“HOW MANY?” he roars.

Her eyes darken with furious rage, and she lifts her arms and shoves Bucky as hard as she can. He goes careening back until he hits a tree with an ‘oomph.’ With the breath knocked out of him, all he can do is glare at his omega. His hindbrain is telling him to put her in her place. 

She strides up to him and holds him against the tree, her fingers digging viciously into his shoulders.

“It is none of your damn business how many people I have had sex with,” she snarls. “It is _my_ life. You do not own me, or my body."

Bucky opens his mouth, unflinching, but she snaps her fangs at him.

“How dare you talk to me that way. You don’t know what my life was like before you, and it is _none_  of your business to know that anyway!”

“Hell yes, it is! I’m your alpha! How do I know you ain't going out behind my back and whorin' yourself out to any guy who looks at ya nice?! Huh?” Bucky snarls.

Too far. Much too far. Bucky regrets saying it as soon as he says it. 

She steps back from him immediately, as though Bucky had burned her with iron, and his tongue goes numb as her eyes grow cold and distant. He gnaws on the inside of his cheek.

“How dare you?” she mutters and Bucky finds himself missing her yelling, “What gives you the right to treat me this way? I am _not_ your lesser. Your Neanderthal hindbrain may think that, but I’m not. You cannot talk to me this way. I am not your fucking property that you have claim over. I am not something that needs correcting."

“You’re _my_ fuckin’ omega!” Bucky bursts out.

“Go straight to Hell,” she growls before she takes off through the woods.

Bucky pushes himself from the tree and starts after her, sticking his nose in the air to scent her. His anger continues to simmer in his blood, and he growls warningly at his omega, urging her to get her ass back to him right now. He makes sure to share his anger through their bond as he treks through the dark forest after her, swearing under his breath all the while.

It is a few miles later when Bucky loses her scent entirely. He stops abruptly and sniffs the air hard, but he cannot detect her. She’s gone, and what’s worse is that he cannot feel her through their bond. He freezes and yips, suddenly very nervous.

“’Mega!” he calls, worried, his anger vanishing quickly.

No answer. No scent. No _bond_.

“’Mega!!” Bucky repeats, more urgently. “’Mega, where are ya?! Answer me, damn it!”

He tugs his phone from his pocket and dials her number. Bucky turns in a circle as he waits for her to pick up, trying to see if he can spot her anywhere. He gets her voicemail and swears under his breath.

“It’s me,” he says. “Where th’ fuck are ya?”

* * *

She collapses tiredly in the derelict barn that she had stumbled across a few minutes ago and yanks out her phone. It had only been a few hours, but she sees a barrage of texts and voicemails from Bucky, ranging from anger, to worry, to sadness, to fear, to an apology, and every other emotion in between.

_“It’s me. Where th’ fuck are ya?”_

_“This ain’t funny. Pick up your damn phone!”_

_“What the fuck is your problem? Call me!”_

_“Look, I can’t find ya, an’ I’m nervous. You okay?”_

_“How th’ fuck did ya cut off th’ bond? Are ya safe? Call me back.”_

And on and on and on. How dare he treat her this way? She had told him time and time again that she was not his thing to own! She is her own person; she is not a piece of alpha wolf chattel. Why does mating with him automatically mean that Bucky gets to rule over every aspect of her life? He is a controlling prick at the worst of times. Jealous and horribly possessive and she hates his guts. ~~(She wishes she’d have killed him when she had the chance~~ ). Well, fuck him. She is one hundred percent done; mate or not. She doesn't ever want to see him again.

_“Baby doll, I’m sorry, okay? Please, ya got me worried sick over here. Wouldja pick up the damn phone?”_

_“Please don’t do this, sweet omega. I’m so fuckin’ sorry. I was gonna surprise ya an’ take ya out on a date. Please come back, huh?”_

_“I overreacted; I know it. It is none a’ my fuckin’ business who you slept with before me. Call me back.”_

_“Baby, I am really trying not to panic now, but it has been over eighteen hours an’ I have no idea where you are! Please, please call me! I’m so sorry for all th’ shit I said. I’m a possessive fuck an’ I shouldn’t be! I don’t own ya. I never want ya to feel that way. I’m so fuckin’ sorry; will you please come back!?”_

She rolls her eyes and stuffs her phone back in her pocket without responding to Bucky at all. He can fall off a cliff, for all she cares.

Her skin itches, fierce and hot. She glances down at her body and grunts in irritation. She’d worked off some of her anger by hunting, and she’d made a bit of a mess. The blood is drying on her skin and making her clothes stick to her, so she stands up and makes her way to the small body of water that she had found when she stumbled upon this farmland.

She tugs her clothes off and sticks them into the water, scrubbing them clean as best as she can. Once they are as good as they can get, she sets them to dry on some rocks and steps into the water. It is warmer than her, and she sighs, her eyes fluttering as she floats. This is the _life_. No wolf is breathing down her neck, not giving her an inch to move. Ah, bliss. And her head is quiet after what seems like years! No more bond! It is lovely. She briefly ponders whether or not she'd be able to escape to Europe. She would love to live somewhere she hadn't before. Perhaps she will go to Norway. Or even Denmark. She remembers loving Copenhagen. 

Then she remembers that one thing about alpha werewolves (and Bucky specifically) is that they do not ever give up the chase, especially when their ‘prey’ is their omega. A splash breaks her from her reverie, and she stands up, looking wildly around until she spots a very familiar dog-like wolf paddling out to her.

“You can’t swim!” she yells at it, waving her arms.

The dog ignores her and continues swimming nearer.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Go away Bucky!”

She gets out of the water and grabs her still wet clothes, tugging them on. The dog whines, clear and loud, across the lake and she half turns towards it, debating. He is going to either drown or make it over to her and continue treating her as a slave. She doesn’t want the latter.

 _No_ , she thinks.  _Not this time._

The dog cries out in pain when she begins to walk away, and the sound of splashing gets quicker. The little shit is frantically trying to make his way over to her, but even as a dog, he can’t swim.

“Go home, Bucky!”

 _“No,”_  he tells her firmly.

“You figured out how to get the bond back, huh?”

_“Yeah.”_

“You are going to drown, you absolute moron!”

There is a pause as Bucky struggles for a minute, trying to regain his footing in the water. She groans, exasperated. 

 _“Sorry,”_  he says in a pitiful whimper.

“If you were sorry, you wouldn’t act this way. Jealousy is just low self-confidence in disguise. Gods, are you that insecure in our relationship?” she asks.

He whines. “ _No.”_

“I’m not yours to own, James. Possessiveness does not equal love.”

_“Know.”_

“Do you though?”

 _“Yes!”_  Bucky says mournfully.  _“’Mega.”_

“Then why are you like this _all the time_?”

Bucky has finally made it across the extensive body of water. He steps onto dry land, panting tiredly, and shakes himself off. He takes a few steps towards her, but she backs away. He stops instantly and looks ashamed. His tail swishes enticingly, but she ignores it. 

 _“Insecure,”_ he says.

She breathes out hard, frustrated. “In our relationship?”

 _“Me,”_  admits Bucky.

“Why are you insecure?”

_“Afraid.”_

“Gods,” she mutters. “Of what?”

_“Leavin'.”_

“I’m right here. For now, anyway.”

Bucky whines again, plopping down on the ground and exhaling heavily before he focuses on shifting back. It will be much easier to talk to his omega when he can actually speak to her. He clambers to his feet and rushes over to her, his hands itching to touch her.

“I’m still mad at you,” she tells him firmly.

That stops him in his tracks, and he looks down at his feet, embarrassed.

“’M sorry,” Bucky says softly. “You’re right. I don’t own ya jus’ because we mated an’ all a’ that. Possessiveness is ingrained in my hindbrain, but I know that that isn’t a good excuse. I  _am_  insecure and afraid tha' you’ll want a' leave me. Yer much too sweet an’ kind for a guy like me an’ there are so many others that would be better at this, at takin’ care a’ you than I. You seemed so close to tha' guy in the woods an’ I thought he’d be better suited for ya than me.  I saw red when he kissed ya. You deserve better'n me, baby doll, but that don't mean I’m ready to give you up without a fight. ‘Specially to another vamp.”

“Bucky, no. Just no. These excuses gives you no right to act that way, not to mention the fact that you are so wrong. Vampires are solitary creatures for a reason. We’d kill each other if we were like werewolves and their relationships,” she says. “And besides, Erik is deeply in love with his boyfriend Charles. They’ve been together since the early 1950s, right before Erik was turned.”

“Oh,” Bucky says, his voice small. “I- I didn’t know. You sure looked cozy together.”

“He’s like my brother. An annoying older brother who wants to rid the world of the human scourge and let monsters rule. We barely get along. It's just nice to once in a while run into someone like yourself.”

“Oh. Yeah, 'spose that makes sense.”

"It's hard being surrounded by wolves all the time. None of you have any shared life experience with me. Erik does, and it's nice to be reminded of that."

“’M sorry,” Bucky says, his voice even smaller. “So sorry, honey. C’n you forgive me?”

“It is so damn hard when you act like my keeper, Buck. It’s exhausting. I can’t breathe half the time.”

“I know I suffocate ya. I dunno what else to say except I’m sorry. I’m so fuckin’ sorry, omega-mine. C’n I… can I show you how much? You know I’m shit with words. Can I show you how sorry I am? Please, my pretty doll? Lemme make you feel good, huh?”


	2. Coming and Going (So Capricious)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the lyrics from this 1975 song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26dihEfGCnc (Can you guys tell that they are my favorite yet?)
> 
> Smut!

“C'n I show you how sorry I am? Please?” says Bucky quietly.

Fretfully, Bucky twists his hands together and rocks back and forth, unable to keep still. He feels dreadful for saying the things he’d said to his omega; knowing that she doesn’t fully understand the jealousy that a wolf can feel when they see their mate in the arms of another. His hindbrain growls as the image of her embracing the other vamp flashes through Bucky’s mind. He grinds his teeth together and pushes himself to relax. 

“Bucky,” she says. “Why do you keep thinking about it if it makes you so mad?”

“Can’t help it,” he replies, whining sadly. “My hindbrain won’t let it go.”

“I don’t care about what your ‘hindbrain’ is doing. Forget about it. Erik is a _friend_ , for Gods' sake.”

“’M sorry,” Bucky says, opening his arms. “C’n I hold ya? Please?”

“No, I don’t think so,” she says, and Bucky’s arms drop, “Can you just give me a minute?”

“What, eighteen hours ain’t enough?” he grumps.

“No, it isn’t,” she replies. “I’m going for another swim.”

“But-“

“I’ll be back in an hour. You can time me.”

"But- Shit."

Walking back over to the water, she busies herself with taking off her clothes. It isn’t remotely sexual in the least, but Bucky has a hard time keeping his mind off of anything but claiming her again. She'd look so pretty with marks all up and down her body, Bucky knows. Maybe once he's gotten her to forgive him properly, she'll let him knot her. He  _really_ hopes so. Bucky takes a step closer to the edge of the water. He itches to cage his omega in the circle of his arm and never let her go.

She gives him a scathing look that makes the alpha in him tuck its tail between its legs. Contritely, Bucky drops his gaze to his feet. When he looks up again, she's gone. 

With no need to come up for air, she swims quickly underneath the water until she knows that she is out of view of the stupid alpha wolf who won’t leave her alone. She pushes herself deeper and sits on the riverbed. Fish skirt around her, tickling her skin, and she smiles, letting her arms float out to the sides and watching as the fish dart between her fingers. Her hair floats above, and she tilts her head back to look up at the sky from underneath the water. A strange smile spreads across her face as she longs for a place that she hadn't thought of in decades. No matter how long she has been alive, the Earth doesn't change. Different faces and different machines emerge every year, but the Earth stays the same. She likes that. It gives her peace and unsettles her all at once. It is a strange mindset she’s had lately; it creeps slowly up on her at random and makes her want to run for hours or stay in bed all day. She has always been flighty, but it has gotten worse as of late. 

Slowly, she floats to the top of the river and is pleased to see that she has made it to the shallower area where a small waterfall spills from above. She hums and goes to stand under it. It pours down her body, cleaning off the rest of the blood. The sky glitters down at her, making the water look inky and dark. She likes that too. 

Unfortunately for her, Bucky is still stubborn, and she hears the frantic splashing even before she can see him. She groans, tipping her head back and letting the icy water fill up her open mouth. She spits it out noisily and slaps the waterfall. The splashing grows increasingly hectic, and she swears.

"Fucking hell, Wolfy," she grumbles, going out to meet him.

She pops up right next to him, and Bucky startles, almost slipping underneath the water. He swallows back a whine of fear. 

“Hang on to me,” she tells him. 

Big as he is, she is stronger than him, and with the water, it is like she isn’t carrying anything. Bucky curls himself around her back and quietly whimpers, as though he is trying to make sure that she doesn’t hear it. 

“I’m going to start swimming,” she says. “It’ll get deeper before it gets shallower. Just hang on, okay?”

“’ Kay,” he says weakly.

As she starts to move through the water, she thinks of Bucky and the reason why he has such trouble with water. When he was just a pup, he had a near-drowning experience in a public pool. The pool was only four feet deep, but Bucky was still quite small and had slipped off a kickboard and under the water. At the time, he couldn’t swim, nor float, and had to be rescued by the lifeguard. The experience was very traumatizing to a young Bucky; so much so that he never bothered with the water after that. He knows how to dog paddle, but that is the extent of his abilities. But a flighty and upset omega makes his hindbrain whine in distress, so he follows her wherever she goes; even if it is into a lake. Which, of course, leads to her having to help him swim to safety.

Bucky shifts on her back, which allows him to bury his nose in her wet hair and he does with a sigh of relief. He snuffles, still nervous, and she hums kindly. She tries to radiate waves of calm through their bond, although she isn't sure if she is doing right. 

They eventually stop near the waterfall, and Bucky slips off of her back, shaking the water from his face and hair. He watches as his omega glides through the gentle current to stand under the waterfall. She tips her head back and lets the water cascade down her naked body. Bucky swallows past a sudden lump in his throat. Her neck is curved so beautifully, and she looks so inviting, as though she is offering up miles of skin for Bucky's teeth. He takes a step towards her.

Her head straightens out, and she squeezes water from her hair. She sweeps it over one shoulder. Bucky licks his lips eagerly as he watches water drip down her body. He wants to trace the path of _every.single.one._ She lifts an eyebrow, a silent invitation, and Bucky wades through the river as fast as he can to get to her.  

“Yer so fuckin’ pretty,” Bucky says, awed.

“You’re prettier, Buck,” she tells him shyly.

 And he shakes his head at her, stubborn just as she is, and slips both of his arms around her neck. He pulls her into him. She bumps his chin and Bucky startles; she smiles widely. Bucky grins too.

“I really am sorry,” he whispers.

“I know,” she says, before kissing him. 

Bucky lets out a quiet sigh and deepens the kiss, twining his hands through her wet hair. His fingers are eager to touch her all over. They dance down the sides of her neck, sweep across her shoulders, and slip down her arms as the two slowly break apart for Bucky to breathe. He rubs his thumbs over the backs of her hands and leans forward to suck at the water droplets clinging to her shoulders. She quietly murmurs his name, her hands going to his own hair and tugging. Bucky’s mouth on her skin grows firmer, needier, as he sucks at her skin. She tastes amazing and smells even better as he buries his face into her neck. 

Whimpering, she strains to reach any part of him that she can, tracing his chest and stomach with cold fingers. Her hands briefly cup his hips, before she wraps both of her hands firmly around his dick. She squeezes gently and Bucky arches into her touch, ripping his mouth away from her skin roughly as he pants. 

“Little minx,” he growls. “Be careful.” 

She runs her fingernail over Bucky’s slit, already dripping, and lifts her finger to her mouth, licking it off. She tugs his dick again.

“Hngh,” Bucky groans, going cross-eyed.

“You like that?” she asks him sweetly. “You’re so hard, baby.”

“Christ, you are drivin’ me crazy,” Bucky rasps, his grip on her tightening. “Fuck. I wanna get my mouth on ya.”

His hands dropping to her bare ass, Bucky lifts her with a well-practiced grace, and she throws her legs around him, clinging onto him, her breasts squished against his chest, as they move together through the water. Her hands never stop wandering over Bucky’s body; she digs her nails briefly into his shoulders, leaving her mark, before soothing them with her lips. A full-body shiver wracks Bucky, and he spanks her.

“Behave,” he says sternly.

She presses her cheesy grin into his skin and digs her nails into the meat of his shoulder again. Bucky chuckles, kissing her forehead. He sets her down on a rock, then pulls himself from the water, shaking himself off and making her squeal as she gets sprayed.

“Ya asked for it,” Bucky says.

“For what?”

“This.”

With no warning, Bucky springs, grabbing her around the waist and rolling them until she is over him, sitting on his chest. She looks at him, momentarily disoriented, before a grin spreads across her face and she kisses his chest. Her lips burn his skin, and Bucky sighs. His gaze turns dark with want the longer she looks down at him. He wipes his face off and slaps her ass.

“Get up ‘ere,” Bucky demands.

Climbing to her knees, she inches up Bucky’s chest. She hovers over his mouth. Bucky breathes her in. He starts to purr, feeling absolutely beside himself in delight. 

“Y’smell so fuckin’ good, pretty omega,” he says, turning his head to kiss her thigh. “Yer such a good girl. This slick all for me?”

“Stupid question,” she says. “Of course it is.”

“Mm, so is my boner,” Bucky teases, winking. “’S  _all_  for you.”

“Gods, you’re ridiculous."

“I love ya too, darlin’,” says Bucky.

She smiles down at him. The giddy feeling in her chest has morphed into something else- something heavy and unyielding. It drags her down into Bucky’s heated gaze, and she drowns in him as he tugs her down onto his greedy mouth. They stare at each other as he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks determinedly. Her back arches as she gasps, her hands going to Bucky’s hair and tugging hard. His eyes flash below her. His tongue explores her slit, slipping inside her and lapping her up eagerly. She pulls Bucky’s hair harder in retaliation, and he groans headily. The vibration rattles through her core, and she starts rolling her hips, pressing herself to his mouth. 

Bucky groans again as his vision starts to tunnel. Everything apart from the pretty vampire sitting atop him fades from his consciousness. _Her_ scent is all he can smell. His hindbrain purrs with the knowledge that all he tastes is _her_ slick, all he hears are _her_ moans, all he _knows_ is his omega and _her_ pleasure, and he _loves_ it.

Bucky sucks harder and is rewarded with a wave of slick from her.

“Mhmph,” he purrs.

His eyes close in delirious want. She tastes so fucking good, and he feels like he is going to lose his _mind_. His hands squeeze her ass, urging her to move faster. 

“Buck, I’m close,” she warns him.

“Mm, mm!” he moans eagerly. 

When she moves off of his mouth, the whine that leaves Bucky’s mouth is nothing short of needy.

“Fuck, fuck, no,” he begs. “Come back, please.”

“I don’t want to drown you,” she says.

“No, no, you won’t!” Bucky yelps. “Please, _please_ , come back. You taste so good, baby an' I can’t get enough of ya. I want ya t’come in my mouth.”

“You sure?” she asks carefully.

He whimpers and nods, his fingers digging into each of her ass cheeks. His eyes are clear and bright with desire, and he slumps in relief when she sits back down on his mouth. Much to his delight, he gets her to the precipice reasonably quickly as she lets out those sweet ‘ _uh uh uh_ ’ noises that means she’s getting close to coming.

“Bucky!” she cries suddenly, shaking.

Bucky’s eyes roll back into his head as he cleans her up and soothes her with gentle kisses to her thighs. He rubs her back, humming and winking up at her as she tries to reorient herself back down to Earth. She exhales heavily- before falling off of Bucky and tipping over into the grass. He coos at her and gathers her up into his arms. 

“My poor baby. Did I tire you out?" he asks, pleased with himself.

"You wish, wolf," she retorts.

"Yer so pretty when you come," Bucky says reverently, trailing his fingers up and down her back. "I love watchin' ya."

She hums, nuzzling behind Bucky’s ear. He twines a few fingers around pieces of her hair and watches the wet strands slip through his fingers. 

“Am I forgiven yet?” he asks her.

 "Mhm. If you do it again?"

Bucky laughs genuinely, his chest vibrating against hers. Her lips curl into a smile at the sound. She loves it when he laughs. 

"Y'can sit as long as you want. How's that sound?"

"Good," she sighs. "So  _very good."_  


End file.
